


...Hello?

by theadorableoccult



Series: ColorTales [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ColorTales, Gen, Pre-Frisk, Pre-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadorableoccult/pseuds/theadorableoccult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first child who fell had a patient soul.  Alone and afraid, she waits for someone to find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Hello?

A bright crack opened in the sky and thunder rolled down the mountainside.  
It was just a game. She told me not to go too far. I wouldn’t have that many places to hide, but then again, I wouldn’t have to run as far either. Fair is fair, I guess. 

I really outdid myself this time.

The warm summer sky turned dark and a single icy drop creates a dark blue mark on my new dress. I had made it myself just for today. Well, with a little help from Mama.  
I search along the cragged rock for an alcove — any place — to stay out of the rain. But the alcove runs even deeper to sweeping stairs and a time-worn stone arch. I run my hand along the stone banister. It was so cold! Maybe there are people down here who could help me. I approach a lowered drawbridge and the ghost of a smile tugs at the corners of my mouth. Papa always called me his princess…

I gasp as the old board below my foot sharply falls with loud click. My breath catches in my throat and my heart booms in my ears. I stand frozen then gently ease my foot away the depressed plank. I exhaled a heavy sigh of relief as my tense shoulders lower. It’s just a loose board. I inch much more cautiously along the remaining distances.

_IT HURTS. The whole floor moved and — and— dark— don’t want to see— a— and—_

Choking sobs wrack my body as I cling to my legs. The pain isn’t going away. Oh Mama, it hurts. It hurts. IT HURTS. I have to get up. A sharp shriek of pain tears from my throat as I gather my legs to stand. I glance at the hallway before me and bite my lip. 

It’s such a long way to go.

How did I get here? My head swims as I tried to prop myself up. The darkness that surrounds me is cut only by the soft glow from above. 

Here again? 

I squinted into the light No… There is no sky. Only the grey of the cave ceiling meets my gaze. I sit up. I shifted to stand, but my legs refuse to move. The pain is still there, but it isn’t sharp like before. My whole body is consumed in pain that throbs with each heartbeat. My hands dumbly grasp at my unresponsive legs. There’s red on my hands. It’s on the floor too. It’s getting on my dress. I raised my head once more. “…hello?” Why is my voice so weak?

Papa, where are you?  
I’ll wait.  
I’ll be good.

Please… 

find me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited to finally post this. I was so happy with how Forever turned out that I really REALLY wanted to do another short-short. I'm also so happy to be working with thegreatwordolgist on ColorTales.


End file.
